


Te Amo

by Silver_Tongued_Serpent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tongued_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Tongued_Serpent
Summary: "Te amo, Magnus." He said quietly, resting his head on the warlock's chest. Magnus ran a hand through his friend's hair. "I know." He replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on ao3 but not my first fanfiction. Any spelling mistakes are probably due to the fact that I typed this on my phone. I am English but attempting to use American English because they live in America. If I mess up at that, I'm very sorry.

It was nearing three am when the door to Magnus' apartment burst open. A small, slender figure rushed in, quickly shutting the door. He looked at Alec,

"Where's Magnus?" He asked, a Spanish accent evident in his voice.

"Out. Why are you here?" Alec asked, not sure what to do or how to act. The few times he'd met Raphael, it had been strictly shadow hunter business, or Clary business. He didn't know anything about him at all.

"I need to see Magnus. It's nothing that concerns you." Raphael replied. "When will he be back?"

"Soon, probably." _I hope_. Alec typed in his phone passcode and text Magnus,

' **Hurry home! Raphael is here x** '

After a couple of second, his phone vibrated.

' **Be back soon x** '

True to his word, Magnus was home in two minutes. To Alec, those two minutes were the longest of his life. He and the leader of the New York vampire clan sat in an awkward silence, each sneaking occasional glances at the other. Until Magnus entered through a portal and grinned at Alec brightly.

Magnus then looked at Raphael and his expression turned to worry. 

"What happened?" He asked.

Raphael's eyes flicked over to Alec. Realising he was interrupting, Alec quickly excused himself. 

Magnus and Raphael sat beside one another on the couch. Magnus' arm was flumg over the vampire's shoulders. Raphael leaned into him.

"Lexie was killed." He told the warlock. "By a rogue werewolf."

Magnus pulled Raphael closer. "I'm sorry," he murmered, "I know you two were close." Raphael nodded but said nothing.

"If you need to cry or break something, go ahead." Magnus told him with a small, reassuring smile.

"I've already broken something." Raphael replied darkly. 

"Then cry."

"Your shadow hunter is here."

Magnus waved his hand and the room lit up with a green glow.

"He won't hear anything." He told Raphael.

Raphael shifted his body so he was practically on Magnus' lap. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus' arms snaked around Raphael's waist.

The pair stayed like that, silently, until they fell asleep. When Alec entered the living room, a few hours later, they were still in the same position. Raphael looked tiny in comparison to Magnus' large frame . They looked like a father and a son.

A small smile crept onto Alec's face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Making sure both the flash and the sound was off, he quickly snapped a picture of the duo. He moved to put it back in his back pocket and accidentally dropped it. The small noise of it woke Raphael.

Raphael woke with a start and practically flew off of Magnus' lap. Magnus then woke. Two sets of eyes, one amber, one chocolate, stared at Alec. 

"Umm... hi?" Alec said awkwardly. He pocketed his phone and quickly exited the room once more. 

Once he'd left, Raphael returned to his seat beside Magnus. 

"Te amo, Magnus." He said quietly, resting his head on the warlock's chest. Magnus ran a hand through his friend's hair.

"I know." He replied. "Now go. I believe you have a clan to return to. But make sure you call more often. You called Ragnor every month."

"Ragnor's dead too. And Malcolm. And Lexie."

"I know." Magnus said again. "You have me, and I have you. Forever. Which is why you need to call me more often, you don't want your only immortal friend to want to kill you, do you?"

Raphael rolled his eyes fondly.

"Gracias." He said quietly before leaving the apartment, almost as suddenly as he'd entered it.

_Typical Raphael,_ Magnus thought. _He didn't even say goodbye._


End file.
